Matt, Choose Me Please!
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Matt selalu curhat tentang Mello terhadap Near. Namun, pada akhirnya Matt berpaling dari Mello dan menyukai Near. Warning, OOC, typos, Yaoi, Lemon. Review please...


**Tittle : Matt, Choose Me Please!**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : slight of Matt & Mello, Matt & Near**

**Warning : Typos, OOC-ness, Yaoi, Lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mello, Mello dan Mello. Ya, nama itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepala Near. Bukan karena Near memiliki suatu perasaan ataupun dendam terhadap Mello, namun, itu karena Matt yang selalu membicarakan tentang Mello kepadanya.

Near adalah seorang teman sekaligus tempat curahan hati bagi Matt. Setiap kali Matt memiliki masalah dengan Mello, pasti ia akan langsung membicarakannya kepada Near. Near yang pada awalnya senang-senang saja untuk dapat menjadi tempat "curhat" Matt, lama-kelamaan menjadi agak risih. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari Matt datang ke tempat Near bekerja hanya untuk membicarakan Mello.

Near bukannya tidak suka dengan 'pekerjaannya' itu. Namun, ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan Matt yang selalu membicarakan tentang Mello terhadapnya.

'Tidakkah Matt ingin membicarakan hal lain selain Mello? Tidakkah Matt ingin membicarakan tentang saya walau untuk sekedar berbasa-basi saja?' batin Near dalam hati.

Near menghela napas sebentar, dan tiba-tiba suara berisik yang berasal dari arah pintu masuk mengusik ketenangannya.

"Apakah ada orang di luar? Gevanni, apakah itu kau?" tanya Near dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Namun hening, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab.

'Pasti itu hanya angin,' batin Near dalam hati.

Namun, sesosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan rambut merah marun, serta sebuah _goggle _yang menjuntai di lehernya datang dari arah belakang—yang mana membuat Near tersentak kaget.

"Matt!" ucap Near dengan nada bicara yang agak kesal.

Matt hanya berdiri di hadapan Near sambil memberikan cengiran yang khas dari wajahnya.

'Huh! Pasti hari ini Matt hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Mello. Sejujurnya, saya sudah bosan. Tapi, apa mau dikata, Matt adalah sahabat baik saya satu-satunya,' batin Near sembari ngedumel dalam hati.

"Hey, Near! Lihat apa yang kubawa!" Matt mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik putih berukuran sedang dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Near.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah, maka kau akan mengetahui isinya."

Lalu, Near membuka kantong plastik tersebut dan mendapati sebuah robot gundam berukuran besar di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" ucap Near tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"Itu kan robot gundam, Near. Masa' gitu aja nggak tahu?" jawab Matt yang masih memberikan cengiran khas-nya terhadap Near.

Near mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Matt lekat-lekat.

"Iya, saya tahu itu. Tapi, untuk apa Matt memberikan saya robot gundam ini? Bukankah harganya sangat mahal?"

"Itu kan' hadiah dariku, masa' ditolak?"

"Tapi hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahun saya, Matt."

"Aku juga tahu itu. Hadiah ini kuberikan karena kamu selalu mendengarkan curhatanku! Hehehe..."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Matt duduk di sebelah Near sambil menyulut rokok yang ia pegang. Near yang tidak terbiasa dengan asap rokok, merasa sangat terganggu oleh Matt.

"Matt, tolong matikan rokokmu..."

"Hm? Kenapa Near? Oh, maaf... Aku tak tahu kalau kamu tidak tahan terhadap asap rokok."

Setelah itu, Matt langsung mematikan rokoknya.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening, hanya suara berisik jemari Lidner yang sedang mengetik di ruangan sebelah saja yang dapat memecah keheningan di tempat itu. Matt juga nampaknya tidak menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan, begitu pula dengan Near.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Matt, bagaimana kabarmu dan juga Mello?" ucap Near yang membuat Matt berekspresi sedikit aneh, seakan-akan Matt sedang menahan tawanya.

"Tumben kau menanyakan hal itu Near! Uhm, _well_, aku dan Mello akur-akur saja kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya sedikit heran bahwa Matt yang biasanya datang kemari untuk mebicarakan tentang Mello sekarang hanya duduk diam."

"Hahaha... Bisa saja kau ini! Yah, aku dan Mello kan' hanya sahabat sejak kecil, jadi kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku menaruh perasaan terhadapnya."

"Hm?"

"Eh, maaf, aku keceplosan bicara..."

Near memperhatikan Matt sejenak, sementara Matt hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Mello?"

"Ya, begitulah... Tapi, Mello ternyata menyukai orang lain."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Aku mendapati Mello mencium seorang pria yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya! Pria itu nampak begitu gagah dan kuat dariku, dan sepertinya Mello begitu mencintai orang itu."

"Oh..."

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Near merasa sedikit bersalah setelah menanyakan hal itu kepada Matt. Matt hanya dapat menghela napas dalam-dalam. Near tahu bahwa Matt cukup sedih karena Mello tidak memilihnya, dan hal itu membuat Near tidak dapat tinggal diam.

"Apa Matt merasa sedih?" tanya Near yang dengan sengaja berbicara tanpa memandang Matt, dan malah sibuk bermain dengan robot gundam barunya.

"Sedih? Untuk apa aku harus bersedih? Masih banyak kok orang lain yang lebih baik dari Mello," ucap Matt dengan nada melantur.

"Ya, Matt benar..." jawab Near singkat.

"Eh? Apanya yang benar?" tanya Matt yang bingung dengan jawaban Near.

"Matt benar bahwa masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik dari Mello, dan bagaimana jika orang tersebut ada di ruangan ini?" ucap Near terhadap Matt dengan nada bicara setenang mungkin.

Matt tersentak. Tidak disangka-sangka Near dapat mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh Near seketika membuat lidah Matt kelu. Matt tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Near, bagaimana jika orang tersebut ada di ruangan ini?

Matt terdiam sambil berpikir sejenak. Ia berusaha menafsirkan maksud dari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Near. Near yang nampaknya tidak sabar akan jawaban Matt langsung berbicara lagi...

"Matt, bagaimana jika saya saja yang menggantikan posisi Mello?"

"A-apa maksudmu?

"Maksud saya... _Choose me, Matt, Please! Choose me as Mello's replacement! I promise, I could love you way much better than him_!"

Matt begitu kaget saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Near. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Near begitu ingin menggantikan posisi Mello di hati Matt.

"_Well_, Near... Hmph—!

Belum sempat Matt menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Near sudah membungkam mulut Matt dengan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu. Tangan kiri Near memilin ujung rambut Matt, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Matt untuk menahan agar ciumannya tidak lepas.

Matt nampak sangat kaget. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak boleh tinggal diam. Lalu, Matt mencoba membalikkan posisi, namun gagal. Alih-alih membalikkan posisi, Near malah menjadi semakin dominan dan mencium Matt lebih ganas.

Near yang nampak belum puas sekarang ingin mencoba menjelajah lebih jauh ke dalam rongga mulut Matt. Setelah itu—setelah ciumannya yang panas itu, Near mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Matt.

"Hey, Near! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Matt galak sambil mendorong Near ke belakang.

"Sa-saya hanya..." jawab Near dengan terbata-bata sembari menunduk lesu.

"Aw, Near... Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Tapi, apa kau ingin mendengar jawaban dariku?" ujar Matt sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Yeah~" jawab Near dengan sedikit tenang.

Matt terdiam sesaat, dapat dilihat bahwa ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berbicara.

"Uhm, aku rasa kau adalah orang yang tepat dan lebih baik dari Mello."

"Apa jawabanmu itu dapat saya artikan sebagai "Ya" ?"

"Tentu saja."

Near terlihat begitu senang. Matt yang melihat ekspresi wajah Near langsung memerah.

Namun, Near mengerling ke arah Matt. Nampaknya Near merencanakan sesuatu di benaknya, yang entah apa itu.

Near langsung melangkah maju dan mendorong Matt ke lantai. Diciumnya leher Matt tanpa suara. Sepertinya Near begitu menikmati kegiatannya itu.

"He-hey, Near!" ucap Matt dengan wajah merah.

Near semakin menjadi-jadi. Diciumnya dan dijilatinya leher putih Matt, dan ia meninggalkan _kissmark _di mana-mana.

"Ah... Near... _Mo-more_..." ujar Matt yang diiringi dengan desahan pelan.

"_You want more, Matt?_" tanya Near dengan setengah berbisik ke arah telinga kanan pria berambut merah marun tersebut.

Matt mengangguk kecil dan tanpa berkedip. Langsung saja Near menjalankan aksinya. Dengan senyum yang sedikit menyeringai, Near menatap tubuh Matt lekat-lekat dari atas hingga bawah. Dibukanya baju Matt dengan cepat, dan nampaklah dada putih dan bidang milik Matt, dihiasi dengan dua buah tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda yang begitu menggoda.

Near mencoba untuk menjilati tonjolan kecil yang berada di sebelah kiri, dan memainkan tonjolan kecil yang satunya dengan jemarinya.

"Ah... Near..." suara desahan yang dikeluarkan Matt terdengar begitu menawan di telinga Near.

Sementara Near tetap bermain dengan kedua buah _nipple_ milik Matt, Matt hanya dapat mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat tanpa menyadari bahwa semburat berwarna merah mucul menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah puas menjilati dan merasakan kedua buah _nipple _milik Matt, akhirnya Near mencium lagi bibir Matt dengan penuh hawa nafsu. Bukan hanya itu, Near juga dengan cekatan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana _jeans _Matt, dan meraba 'sesuatu' di dalamnya yang nampaknya telah sedikit Mengeras.

"Uhm... Aaah... Near..." desahan nikmat itu terdengar lagi, bahkan menjadi lebih sering seiring dengan semakin mengasikannya permainan yang dilakukan Near terhadap Matt.

Near melepaskan ciumannya. Nampak _saliva_ yang masih terhubung di antara kedua lidah mereka, dan perlahan-lahan putus sementara sisanya mengalir di dagu Matt. Near langsung menjilatinya dengan lembut dari bibir hingga ke dagu Matt. Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka, Near yang memiliki wajah polos dan _innocent _dapat melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan seperti itu.

Near mulai menjilatinya lebih ke bawah lagi. Dijilatnya dagu Matt dengan penuh nafsu, dan perlahan-lahan turun ke bagian perut. Hal itu membuat Matt merasa agak geli, namun Near tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Dilihatnya sebuah cengiran muncul dari wajah Near. Tetapi, setelah itu Near malah berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau ke mana, Near?" ucap Matt dengan sedikit bingung bercampur kecewa.

"Saya ingin menutup pintu, memangnya salah ya?" ujar Near sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tidak kok..." jawab Matt lega.

Setelah Near menutup pintu, cengiran mencurigakan itu kembali muncul di wajahnya. Perasaan Matt menjadi sedikit tidak enak, bagaimana kalau Near memiliki niat jahat terhadapnya? Tapi, segera ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran konyol itu, karena Matt tahu bahwa Near tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Near lalu duduk dengan satu lutut yang bertumpu ke lantai dan membuka celana serta _boxer _Matt dengan lihai dan cekatan.

'Deg... Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Akankah ia melakukan 'itu' ?' batin Matt dalam hati.

Near dengan lihai memasukkan 'kejantanan' Matt yang sudah berdiri tegak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Matt langsung terkejut dengan tindakan Near. Namun, Near nampaknya begitu lihai dalam permainan ini, sehingga membuat Matt tidak dapat berkutik dan malah merasa terbang terbawa oleh sensasi yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Near menggulum 'kejantanan' Matt di dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan, dan desahan lembut langsung terdengar keluar dari mulut Matt.

"Uhm... Near..." ucap Matt dengan sangat menghayati sentuhan yang diberikan Near.

Kurang puas dengan hal itu, Near langsung menggerak-gerakan 'kejantanan' Matt yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu maju mundur dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Hal, itu berlangsung cukup lama sembari diiringi dengan desahan-desahan dari mulut Matt.

"Aaah, Near! A-aku akan...!"

Belum sempat Matt menyelesaikan kata-katanya, cairan berwarna putih kekuningan langsung menyembur dari 'kejantanan' milik Matt ke dalam rongga mulut Near. Near sedikit tersedak, akan tetapi, tetap ditelannya cairan tersebut tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikit pun.

Matt menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit ruangan. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu akan tindakannya terhadap Near barusan. Near sepertinya tidak begitu menggubris, dan ia malah sibuk menjilati sisa-sisa cairan tersebut yang menetes di 'kejantanan' milik Matt.

Matt melirik ke arah Near. Dilihatnya Near masih mengenakan piyamanya dengan lengkap.

"Near, kau masih memakai piyamamu sementara aku sudah seperti ini. Itu kan' tidak adil namanya," ucap Matt dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat cukup kekanak-kanakan.

Near tertawa geli melihat tingkah Matt yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika Matt menginginkan, saya memperbolehkan Matt untuk melepaskan pakaian saya," ujar Near kepada Matt yang sukses membuat semburat berwarna merah kembali muncul di pipi Matt.

Dengan perlahan Matt membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Near. Setelah itu, dilepasnya celana serta pakaian dalam yang Near pakai. Nampak dengan jelas 'kejantanan' Near yang terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dari Matt. Tapi, itu pasti karena Near berumur lebih muda dari Matt.

Kali ini, wajah Near yang memunculkan semburat berwarna merah. Namun, setelah Matt melepaskan pakaian Near, Near langsung mendorong Matt ke lantai dan membuat Matt berada di bawahnya sekali lagi.

"Sudah kan'?" ucap Near dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya.

Matt mengangguk kecil, dan setelah itu, Near langsung memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam 'lubang' milik Matt.

"Aaah, Near! Sa-sakit..." ucap Matt dengan sedikit meringis.

Near langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut untuk bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat Near mulai memaju-mundurkan 'kejantanan' miliknya yang telah sepenuhnya tertanam di dalam 'lubang' milik Matt, sambil tetap mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Aaah, Near!" Matt berteriak dengan keras saat Near secara tidak sengaja menyentuh 'titik kenikmatan' Matt.

"Itukah Matt? Itukah titik kenikmatanmu?" tanya Near dengan nada yang agak mengejek.

"Near, _c'mon and fuck me already_!" ucap Matt dengan tidak sabaran.

"_Prepare yourself, _Matt," jawab Near dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Near mulai memaju-mundurkan 'kejantanannya' sambil menghujam 'titik kenikmatan' milik Matt.

"Near! _More! More!_" ucap Matt yang sepertinya sangat tidak sabaran.

Near terlihat begitu senang saat mendengar Matt mengatakan hal tersebut, dan Near pun mempercepat tempo permainannya. Diiringi dengan teriakan dan erangan dari masing-masing insan, permainan tersebut menjadi semakin panas.

Sebelum Matt dan Near sama-sama ingin mencapai titik klimaks, Matt pun berteriak.

"N-Near... I LOVE YOU!"

"I-I… _Love y-you too_…!" ucap Near dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Setelah itu, mereka mencapai titik klimaks bersama-sama. Matt menyemburkan cairannya di atas perut Near, sementara Near di dalam Matt.

Near lalu mengeluarkan 'kejantanannya' itu dari dalam 'lubang' milik Matt dan memeluk Matt dengan erat.

"_I love you_, Matt..." bisik Near dengan wajah tersenyum.

"_Me too_, Near," jawab Matt yang setelah itu langsung tertidur di pelukan Near.

Namun, tiba-tiba Mello mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Matt dan Near berada. Alangkah terkejutnya Mello setelah melihat Matt dan Near yang saling berpelukkan dan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Near pun tidak kalah terkejutnya setelah melihat Mello masuk. Cepat-cepat Near menutupi dirinya dengan pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai, sementara Matt yang terbangun hanya memandangi Mello dengan tatapan tak berarti.

"Matt! Apa yang telah kau lakukan berasama dengan albino sialan ini?" bentak Mello sambil menunjul ke arah Near.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai albino?" bantah Matt dengan sedikit marah. "Near adalah kekasihku sekarang!"

Mello seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Matt?" tanya Mello setengah berteriak ke arah Matt.

"Sekarang aku tidak menaruh hati terhadapmu lagi, Mello. Sekarang aku bersamanya," ucap Matt sembari memeluk Near yang sedang menunduk dengan erat.

"Tch, terserah apa katamu, _baka_! Tapi kuperingatkan, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!" bentak Mello yang lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Suasana menjadi hening. Matt dan Near pun terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Near angkat bicara...

"Apa hal itu tidak apa-apa bagi Matt?" tanya Near setengah berbisik.

"Hm, kurasa tak apa. Lagipula, sekarang aku bersama denganmu kan'?" jawab Matt dengan nada riang.

Near hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dalam benaknya, Near berpikir bahwa pasti kehidupannya akan lebih menyenangkan apabila Matt berada di sisinya. Dan, pada akhirnya kedua kekasih itu tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan dan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

_~Fin~_

**Fic lemon kedua Maroo sudah selesai. ****Kurang ya? Hehehe, maafkan Maroo kalau ada banyak typos di sana-sini. Tapi, Maroo harap para reader senang dengan pair yang satu ini. Fufufu, ini pertama kalinya Maroo bikin Near jadi seme, rasanya agak susah juga, tapi akhirnya dapat terlaksana dengan lancar. Terima kasih juga buat semuanya yang sudah nge-baca, nge-dukung, dan nge-rivew fic Maroo selama ini. Maroo akan semakin semangat menulis! ^o^/**


End file.
